Possible New Love
by Lilith Nightbane
Summary: Roman Reigns didn't care about much. That was until he was to wrestle along Lilith. She changes his life in a way he cannot understand. Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hello all. Here with a quick one shot. It is going to be Roman Reigns X OC soo. Don't be too harsh please!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR MY OC

Roman Reigns sat in the locker room adjusting his boots and hand wraps preparing for his match. It was a mixed gender match against Seth Rollins and Naomi. His partner was a new Diva that no one had even met yet, aside from Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon and Triple H. It didn't bother him much though, seeing as it was against Seth. He was tired to the little shit screwing him over. And Naomi, well she turned out to be a real bitch, so he would like to see if this new Diva could actually take her on or not. He shrugged and stood up grabbing his water bottle and drinking a little before leaving the men's locker room to head to the spot he usually entered through the crowd. On the way he saw a woman who looked to be lost. She was wearing a pair of black knee length shorts, a black and red halter top that stopped above her belly button which sported a red belly ring, a black vest with the hood up, black wrestling tape that went from her knuckles to a little less than half way down her arm and black and red converse boots. Roman had never seen her before so he assumed she must be the new Diva. He walked up to her and tilted his head. The woman felt eyes on her and she turned, nearly jumping out of her skin.

"Umm hi... I'm Lilith... and lost..." she said offering a shy smile.

Roman chuckled softly and held his hand out to her.

"I'm Roman Reigns. You must be the new girl." He said as she shook his hand.

Lilith looked like she was grateful.

"Yea. Stephanie and Triple H said I was to just walk out with you. Is that ok?" She asked meekly.

She wasn't sure if he would be ok with it. If he wasn't, it would be fine. She had her own entrance music and entrance anyways. She was happy to see that Roman was smiling, rather than making a big deal out of it.

"Yea, you can walk down with me. It'll be a change for the crowd. I'll let u lead since you're new." He said and brought her to where they would walk out.

Lilith smiled shyly and stood in front of him waiting for his music. When it came on, he guided her out to where they walk through the crowd and let her take lead. Lilith walked down ahead of Roman and put on a brave face. Was she scared? Yes, very much so. But she wanted to make a name for herself and prove to her parents that she could do something with her life. She felt when Roman put his hands on her shoulders and she relaxed a little. She tilted her head a little to the left and yelped when Roman put her on his shoulder and climbed over the barrier. She wasn't expecting it, but she also didn't mind, seeing as the crowd cheered wildly. A small giggle passed her lips as he placed her on the edge of the ring before holding the bottom and middle ropes open for her to climb through.

"Thank you, Roman…" she said as she climbed through.

"No problem, Lilith" he replied softly as he followed her into the ring.

It was different to say the least for Roman to be communicating with the diva. Usually he just kept to himself. He actually liked having the small bit of communication. He didn't get to talk to a lot of people since Seth stabbed him and Dean in the back. Dean RARELY talked to him anymore, but it was because he was off doing his own thing. He looked at Lilith again to see her sitting on the turnbuckle in their corner, a small smile playing on her lips. She looks up feeling his eyes on her and smiles fully. She felt more confident with someone else around, someone with a reputation no less. Her head jerked up as music started playing, and out came Naomi, skipping down to the ring. Roman watched her closely. She was very alert. He moved and leaned on the rope next to her while Naomi came into the ring and hyped up the crowd.

"Don't let her fool you, she's tough," Roman said to Lilith as Seth Rollins music blared around the arena.

"I won't. And don't worry. You can kick his ass easy!" she exclaimed seeing the look that crossed Roman's face.

Roman looked at Lilith. So, she could read emotions then. That was good for them both. They could form a plan around the other team's emotions. Lilith saw Roman formulating a plan in his head and smiled waiting for orders. While doing that, she rolled backwards off the turnbuckle and stood in their corner, not quite wanting to be in the ring with Seth and his security, who really should not have been allowed down there for this fight. Roman saw the uneasiness in her eyes.

"Hey, don't worry Lilith. He won't touch you. And neither will his security. Not if he wants to win this fight. If he or they touch you, we win by disqualification." Roman says trying to ebb away her discomfort.

"I understand that, but I don't see why THEY need to be down here. It's just wrong."

"Yes, but it is the Seth Rollins way"

Lilith sighed and nodded her head as the 2 men squared off in the center of the ring after the bell was rung. She knew that she could take on Naomi if she could concentrate. However, with Jaimie and Johnny down there, her concentration was off. She looked to the men to see that Roman had pushed Seth into the corner and ran at him, only to get a boot to the face. Seth quickly ran to his corner and tagged in Naomi, making her the legal woman, and automatically making it so Lilith had to come into the ring. Lilith climbed into the ring and went head to head with Naomi, locking up with her. When Lilith tried to get the upper hand, Naomi grabbed her hair and dragged her down into her knee. A small yelp came from Lilith as she fell back and instantly covered her face as Naomi pounced and started punching. The second that she let up, Lilith rolled and started slamming Naomi's head into the mat. She got up and pulled Naomi up by her hair and dragged her into the corner, slamming her face into the turnbuckle. She then pulled her back and flung her into the corner, then gave her a clothesline. Naomi had fallen by then, so Lilith took the opportunity to climb to the top rope. However, everything went dark as she felt arm forcefully push her from the top rope right over the barrier and into the crowd, hitting her face hard on the concrete. The bell rang out loudly as she heard commotion around her. The first voice she heard was Roman's.

"Get the doctors! NOW! SHE'S BLEEDING" he yelled.

When he saw Seth move for her, he ran and superman punched him, but not before he had pushed to poor diva off the top rope. As soon as the bell was rung he rushed to check on her. What he saw made his blood boil. Her forehead was cut open and her nose was bent at a bad angle. From the looks of it, she was unconscious, and she would need to go to the hospital. He looked to see them bringing down a stretcher. He helped get her up and onto it after the neck brace was put on her.

"Don't worry Lilith. You'll be ok. He said as he walked with them to the ambulance, and actually got in with her.

* * *

A/n: Wow! 1312 words! Don't know if that is any good or not. Well I'm trying at least! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Hello all. Here with chapter 2. Enjoy!

* * *

"Lilith, hang in there."

That was the last voice she heard before everything went black again. The doctors had given her something to make her sleep seeing as they needed to stitch her up. As soon as she was out, they proceeded to stitch her forehead closed. Roman was still holding her hands and whispering soothingly to her. It wasn't every day that you had to go to the hospital with your new tag team partner. He was really worried that she wouldn't make it to the hospital. Her blood pressure was extremely low and her pulse kept dropping.

"Is she going to make it to the hospital?"

"Yes, we are extremely qualified to get her there safe and sound." One of the medic answered.

Roman was satisfied with that answer and resumed holding her hand. He felt her hand tighten in his and smiled gently. He knew that she must be trying to hold on. He saw determination in her eyes while she was in the ring and knew that she would make it.

"Don't worry, Lilith. You are strong. You'll make it." He whispered in her ear.

Lilith opened her eyes once more at the mention of her name. She was still fighting with the drugs, and even the medics were amazed she was able to wake up like that. When she spoke, her voice was raspy and dry.

"Will… You stay… At the hospital…. With me..? My family…. Is too…. Far away to come…." She managed to get out.

Roman smiled gently and nodded to her.

"Of course I'll stay with you. Providing our bosses will let me." He said softly.

She nodded and looked around as the ambulance had stopped. She had to cover her eyes as they brought her in through the emergency room since the lights were so bright. They took her up to intake and got her into a private room and into the bed.

"We're going to put some fluid into you via IV to keep you hydrated. You're going to have to stay at least overnight so we can keep an eye on your stitches." A doctor told her before leaving.

Lilith groaned deeply. She did NOT want to stay in the hospital. But she knew that she was going to have to in order to be able to return to the arena. She sighed and looked around the room. It was decorated with many different floral designs and health posters. There was a bathroom with a toilet, sink and shower. There was also a pull out bed in the corner for anyone that decided to stay overnight with the patients. She looked up at Roman who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Everything ok?"

"Oh, yea. I'm going to go talk to the personnel to make arrangements for me to stay. It's usually only family, but seeing as yours is too far away, they may make an exception. I'll be back." He said and walked out.

When he got to the desk, the head nurse looked up.

"Oh, hello. How can I help you?" she asked in a kind voice.

"Hello. I came in with Miss NightBane in room 3. Now, her family is far away and she has no one to stay with her. I am her tag team partner in WWE and she requested that I stay with her. Is this alright?" he asked smoothly.

The nurse smiled and nodded her head before typing something into the computer. Once he got confirmation that everything was all set, he walked back to his partner's room. What he walked in to made him smile and chuckle. Lilith was asleep on the bed, her thumb in her mouth. She looked so cute like that. Roman shook his head and sat in the chair by her bed. He slipped her hand into his easily and stroked her knuckles gently. She looked so peaceful like this. It made him smile as he knew she would be alright. He heard footsteps and looked up seeing someone from admissions.

"Hello. I'm Max. I'm here to get some general information on Miss NightBane." He said calmly.

"Oh. Hello. Well, as you can see, she is asleep. She just fell asleep and I don't think she will be waking up anytime soon. I can give you our employer's number and you can call them to get all the information you need though."

"That will be fine. Thank you."

Once Max had the information he needed, he let himself out and walked back down to the admissions office. Roman sighed a breath of relief and looked back at Lilith. She seemed calm enough in her sleep so he got up and asked for directions to the cafeteria. Once he had them he walked down to said cafeteria and got a bag of chips, a soda and some chicken fingers. He was satisfied with the items and sat at a table eating and drinking while letting his mind wander. He wondered what was going to happen to his diva team mate. Usually he didn't have to team up with women, but since he had, he wondered if there was something deeper to it. He sighed and stood up while contemplating it. Yes, there had to be something more. Maybe a new storyline. He thought about this as he walked back to the room. When he got in, Lilith seemed to look even cuter than before. He chuckled at her nibbling on her thumb as she slept. She must have been having a pretty good dream because she just kept on smiling. He sat in the chair again and looked out the window.

"Sleep well Lilith. Things will look better in the morning for you." He said as he leaned back and closed his eyes

 ** _THE NEXT MORNING…_**

Lilith awoke to Roman snoring. A small giggle passed her lips at this. She looked around the room again and saw that she no longer had the IV in her arm. She was happy for that. She got up and went to the bathroom to take care of her business and washed her hands. When she came out, she noticed Roman stirring. Being playful, she walked over to him and poked his nose. Roman awoke with a blink.

"I see you're feeling better missy."

"Yes, Much. Sleep helped." She said with a smile.

Roman chuckled softly as he got up and stretched. He saw the doctor come in and nodded his head.

"I have your discharge papers here. All I need is your signature and you're free to go."

"Great!" she exclaimed and signed the papers readily.

Roman brought her a fresh pair of clothes.

"I went out and bought you a whole new outfit early this morning. Your old clothes were covered in blood." He said gently.

Lilith smiled thankfully and went into the bathroom to change. When she came out she was now wearing a black knee length skirt with leggings, a white tank top with a black and white sweater and her pink and red wrestling boots. She didn't care if she matched. She just wanted to get the hell out of there.

"Let's go shall we?" she said before all but running out of the room, Roman right behind her.

* * *

A/n: 1212 words in this one. Sweet! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Hello all! There is chapter 3! Enjoy!

* * *

"Lilith, I know you are happy to be out of the hospital but can you please slow down?!" He yelled ahead with a chuckle.

Lilith was all the way down the street when Roman called out her name. She laughed softly and stopped at the end of the sidewalk to wait for him. She was just so happy to be out of the hospital. She always hated being in hospitals, being poked and prodded for this and for that. Thankfully this time it didn't happen like that. She looked back and saw him almost caught up to her.

"Hurry up Roman! I want to go get ice cream!" she yelled back with a smile.

"Alright alright. You are quite the hyper one now." He said chuckling.

Lilith nodded as she grabbed Roman's hand softly as she walked across the street. There was a little ice cream parlor that she had discovered when she first came out to investigate where she would be spending the week. It was a little up the street from where they were now. Roman chuckled softly as he held Lilith's hand tenderly, letting her lead him where ever she wanted to go. Normally he didn't go anywhere with anyone from the locker room, but seeing as he had fought with her and spent the night in the hospital with this diva, he figured why not just keep her company until the filming of that night's episode. She seemed to enjoy his company as much as he enjoyed hers, so what the hell. Why not.

"Come on Roman. It's right up here."

"Alright Lilith. Calm down. It's not going anywhere."

Lilith giggled as she pointed at the little building that held the ice cream parlor. It was cozy looking even from the outside. As they approached, it looked to be called "Cold Paradise". It was a cute name. Lilith went to open the door but was stopped as Roman opened it for her, holding it open in a gentlemanly way. She giggled and walked in shivering instantly as the cold air hit her skin. It felt nice though. Roman walked in after her and gently rubbed her shoulders. He chuckled seeing her shiver.

"Let's just get what you want and get back out, yes?"

"Alright Roman…"

Lilith had a bit of a pout in her voice, but it was normal for her. She ordered a chocolate ice cream cone with rainbow sprinkles while Roman ordered a vanilla cone with chocolate sprinkles. They paid and walked back out into to warm summer like heat. Lilith giggled as her ice cream instantly started to melt. Roman chuckled softly and shook his head. They walked for a bit as they ate their ice cream and eventually ended up going to the park and sitting at a bench to finish their ice cream cones. Lilith finished hers before Roman did and giggled as she saw his hands covered in vanilla ice cream.

"You're a mess Roman!" she giggled softly.

"It appears so." He chuckled gently.

Roman shook his head and held his hand to her. Lilith blushed lightly and started licking his hand automatically. For her, that was reflex. He didn't seem to mind so she didn't question his action. When she finished she licked her lips and giggled pointing to the nearby bathrooms for him. Roman chuckled and stood up going to the bathroom to wash his hands and take care of business he hadn't that morning. While he did, he left Lilith with her thoughts. She was think about everything that had happened between last night and the current day. A LOT had actually happened.

 ** _"_** ** _Hmm. I wonder what he plans on doing now. Things seem to be going well between us. Where are these strange feelings coming from though? I locked away my love long ago to avoid getting hurt. So why are these feelings surfacing now?!"_** she thought to herself.

Roma walked back and saw Lilith lost in thought. He didn't want to interrupt her thoughts, so he simply say down across from her and took one of her hands in his and brought it to his lips, kissing it very gently. Lilith's head snapped up at Roman's action, her cheeks a bright pink with a soft smile gracing her lips. Roman returned her smile and looked into her eyes.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked gently.

"Was just thinking about the happenings of the past few days is all." She replied honestly.

Roman nodded and looked out to the park. He was also thinking about the event from the past few days. He was getting feelings that he hadn't had in a long time, feelings for her. He felt that he needed to stay with her, get to know her more. He didn't know why this was happening now, but, he actually liked it.

"Hey Lilith? Would you like to come to my place and watch a movie or something?"

"What? Oh, yea. I'd actually like that. A lot."

Lilith was blushing softly again now. So, he wanted to spend more time with her. That made her very happy actually. Because she wanted to spend more time with him as well. Roman saw her thinking again and chuckled softly bringing her hand to his lips again and kissing her knuckles this time. Lilith shivered and looked up blushing softly. She hadn't realized she had spaced out again.

"S-sorry…"

"It's fine. Come, my place is quite a ways away."

Roman stood up and held his hand out to help her up. Lilith took his hand and stood up with him before hooking her arm through his. Roman chuckled and started walking with her in suit. They walked back the way they had come and ended up walking past the hospital again.

"Would you like to walk, or call a cab? My house is about an hour and a half's walk across town."

"Hmm. We could walk it. I actually enjoy walking."

Roman nodded and started walking in the direction of his house with Lilith walking right beside him. Lilith was walking right next to Roman and looking all around. This was an area of town that she had never been in. As they walked, Lilith would yawn every about ten minutes or so, as would Roman. Neither of them would admit they were tired though. The talked about different things such as past relationships and their families and laughed at jokes each told. By the time they got to Roman's house, they were both wide awake. Roman unlocked the door and held it open for Lilith to walk through first.

"Welcome to my humble home."

"Wow Roman. This place is HUGE! You live here ALONE?!"

"Yea. I bought it when I was with my ex, Seth. He wanted a big house. Then when he cheated with AJ, HE moved in with her and left the house to me."

Lilith was appalled. How could anyone go through something like that and still find the time to move on? It took her 5 years to move on from her ex. Roman amazed her. She was actually starting to look to him as a role model, and someone that she could possibly see herself with romantically.

"So, what movie you want to watch girlie?"

"Let's watch a scary movie!"

And so, the day and night of movies began.

* * *

A/n: And done! 1228 words! Review!


End file.
